


man's best friend

by lvpin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Pets, idk i cant tag for shit lol, idk they just love each other, im really sad, my dog died, trying to cheer myself up, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvpin/pseuds/lvpin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn and niall get a puppy</p>
            </blockquote>





	man's best friend

**Author's Note:**

> basically i love ziall. also my dog died today, and in an effort to cheer myself up i decided to write this. it's not really working, i'm still really upset.  
> i hope there isn't too many mistakes, but if there is i'm sorry
> 
> for scooter, rest in peace baby, i'll miss you and i love you.

Zayn is sitting on a park bench, reading Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, when Niall bounds over to him and pulls him into a hug. Zayn squeals in disgust when he feels Niall's sweaty body pressing against his, but he wraps his arms around the boy anyway.

"Zayn!" Niall screams in his ear, causing Zayn to pull away and rub at his ear.

"I'm right here, Niall. No need to scream." Zayn tries to say it sternly, but it ends up coming out softly.

"Sorry, babe," Niall says and pecks Zayn's lips. "I was thinking though, and ...," Niall stops and Zayn groans as he sits back down.

"Well, what were you thinking?" Zayn asks as he picks his book up from where dropped it and begins to read again.

Niall chuckles and takes a seat next to Zayn, poking his cheek in an attempt to claim his attention but with no such luck. "I was thinking," Niall pauses and waits for Zayn to look up, but Zayn carries on reading, only half paying attention to what the blonde boy is saying. "We should get a puppy!" Niall says excitedly.

Zayn looks up at Niall, at his book, and then back at Niall as what Niall said registers in his head. A puppy. Niall wants a puppy. Niall, who can barely take care of himself, wants a puppy.

"You want a puppy?" Zayn asks and Niall nods, a huge grin lighting up his pale face. "Are you gonna take care of this puppy?" Zayn asks, knowing that if Zayn says yes to a puppy, he'll end up having to take care of it anyway.

"Well, um - yeah, of course I'll take care of it," Niall half-lies, and Zayn gives a small laugh and shakes his head softly. 

"Okay, we can get a bloody puppy," Zayn says, and he's happy with his decision as he watches Niall's whole face light up with a smile, and Zayn knows then that he'd do anything for Niall if he could see him smile like that for the rest of his life.

 

 

It's not until they're shopping three weeks later and Niall walks past a pet store, spotting a small predominantly white, with small patches of brown marking her body here and there, puppy and Niall knows straight away that's the dog for him.

Niall pulls at Zayn's sleeve, tugging him back to the store window to look at the puppy. "Zayn, look at this one. Look at it. I want her, she's the one," Niall says, eyeing the puppy and falling in love more and more with each passing second.

Zayn looks at her and  _yeah, she's pretty cute_ is his first thought, and then the more he looks at her, the more he definitely agrees with Niall, this is the one.

Niall looks at Zayn and smiles. "What do you think?"

Without taking his eyes off the small dog, Zayn nods and says, "Yes. Definitely yes. Let's get her."

Niall cheers and Zayn laughs, and the step into the store to purchase the small dog, a bed and a food and water bowl.

 

"What should we name her?" Niall asks as he sets the dog down onto her new bed in their apartment.

"I don't know," Zayn replies with a shrug, setting down the water bowl.

"What about Spot or Patch?" Niall says. "Or Sally? Erin? Sparky?"

Zayn laughs and shakes his head. "They're terrible names, babe. What about," Zayn looks around to find some inspiration and spots something laying in the corner of the lounge room, "Scooter?" he asks with a smile.

Niall looks at Zayn and then the sleeping puppy and nods. "Scooter, I like it," he says and pulls Zayn into a hug. "It's perfect." He gives Zayn a peck on each cheek and then one on his lips. Zayn smiles and grabs Niall by the waist and kisses him, soft and sweet.

"You're perfect," is all Zayn says before they're kissing again and falling onto the couch together.  _Everything is perfect_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was at least a little bit okay. i had more planned for this but i was too sad and just didn't feel like writing it. maybe one day i'll finish this the way i wanted to.
> 
> thanks for reading x


End file.
